Because You Live
by DoubleInfinity516
Summary: A songfic to Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. Pair HHr. Lots of fluff and angst.


_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that relates to the wonderful J.K Rowling's books. And I do not own the song Because You Live, that belongs to Jesse McCartney and his record label.**_

Hermione Granger was sitting up in the astronomy tower staring out at the dark, cloud filled sky. It was raining but she was acting as if she did not notice. The war was starting to take an effect on her, more than she had hoped it would. She was scared; scared she would lose Harry in the final battle. Voldemort was getting to many followers, she just prayed the good side still had enough to over power him in the end. Too many of their friends were being reported as dead each and everyday. It was all too much for her to take…

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call**_

"Hermione?" came Harry Potters voice through the pouring rain. He was the one person Hermione loved most in the world since her parents had died, the one person she could tell everything to. Well… almost everything. Something stopped her from telling him her true feelings, she just couldn't put herself out there if there was a chance he might not come back from the final battle. She turned her head to look at him, starring into his deep green eyes she saw them overflowing with concern.

_**I've been looking for the answer somewhere **_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

"Hmm?" She responded wiping the tears from her face, hoping he would mistake them for raindrops. She would not allow him to see her emotions taking control of her.

"You know... it's ok to cry," He said moving next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

She waited for a short time, allowing his arms wrapped around her to reassure her that he was still there, that he was not fading away as she feared he was. Slowly, she spoke, "I'm scared Harry, I'm scared I am going to lose you."

He looked down at the fragile girl in his arms. The one he had loved for over three years but had not been able to tell. It hurt him horribly to see her like this, he just wanted to make her okay. When she was hurting, he was too. The only reason he hadn't given up yet was because of her. Without Hermione he would not know how to face the issues his life threw at him. He looked down at her again, watching her lips move but was unable to hear what she was saying. He could make out the words though. The words i'll miss you were coming out of her mouth over and over again.

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help   
Because you live, girl   
My world, has twice as many stars in the sky**_

"Hermione... look at me." When her eyes did not meet his he moved his hand to her chin and moved her face up to meet his.

She hated when he looked at her like that. He was toying with her emotions. She wanted to tell him so badly, but she couldn't. He would be leaving soon to finally battle Voldemort. Did she really want to tell him she loved them with everything in her if there was a chance he was never coming back?

"It will be okay, Hermione. Remember, I'll always be there for you," a tear slipped down her face and Harry wiped it away.

"You can't die," she said as she began to sob. He pulled her closer so her head was lying on his chest. He wanted to hold her like that forever, to take away all her pain. They were all about to go to the final war and he was terrified that he would die. He wanted to be strong for her, to be the one to assure her everything would all be all right. He felt as if, if he wasn't strong for her, he couldn't be strong for himself.

"I won't..." They both wanted to believe that it was true, but neither could say for sure. The more they said it though the more they began to think it wasn't real. They both wanted to tell each other how they felt but both were to terrified to say anything. Harry could not take it anymore. He had to tell her, he didn't want to go to battle and not have her know.

"Hermione?" She pulled up her head at him from his chest and looked at him, hoping he would say the three words she wanted to hear so badly. He was scared, he didn't want to say them and not have her feel the same way back but he knew he had to be brave. "I love you… I've never felt his way about someone before," He looked at her, wanting her to say something back, yet all he received was silence.

_**It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again   
Cause of you, made it though every storm   
What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell   
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes **_ 

She was filled with joy! She wanted to explode. "I love you too Harry, I just wish you would have said it before." Harry leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. He wanted to stay like that forever, to never move from that spot, this is where he belonged. They pulled apart gasping for air.

"Please don't go, Harry... I don't know what I'd do if you were gone. I couldn't go on," She said as she grasped his soaking wet t-shirt with her hand, refusing to let go.

"I don't want to, but I have to." Another tear slipped down her face. Harry held onto her like he had never before, not wanting to ever let go, but he had to... he had to face Voldemort for once and for all if he ever wanted to have a somewhat normal life. They stayed like that, holding each other as the rain fell down on then.

_**Because you live and breathe   
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl   
My world, has twice as many stars in the sky   
Because you live, there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight   
I want to give what you've given me always**_

_

* * *

_

The war was in full swing; cruses were flying everywhere. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all flying on brooms, battling the death eaters from the air.

"Bluebell!" Shouted Hermione as fire started to hit her shield.

"Confundo," shouted Ron at one of the Death Eaters.

"Conjunctiva!" Shouted Harry and Hermione at the same time at two Death Eaters as the Cruciatus Cruse was sent at them. They quickly scattered but soon came back together.

"Crucio!" shouted Harry.

"Fulbert!" yelled Ron at a giant.

"Engorgio!" shouted Hermione at a Death Eaters head.

"Evanesco!" Harry said repeatedly, making Death Eaters disappear each time it was said. Just then an Avada Kedavra was sent at Harry from the center of the group of different creatures.

"I'm going down... I love you Hermione. Always remember that!" He said as he flew down toward Voldemort.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, HARRY!" she yelled back at Harry as he flew down.

Harry was hovering over Voldemort. The half man, half snake began to talk. "So, the Golden Boy has finally showed up. I was starting to think you got scared, Potter," He said with a smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy.

"Why would I be scared of you? I lived when you tried to kill me when I was still a helpless baby. So what the hell makes you think you can kill me when I'm fifteen years older, and fifteen years more powerful?" asked Harry calmly.

"Ooh, our little Golden Boy has a mouth on him, doesn't he?" said Voldemort.

"Yeah and I have more then that," he said as he pulled out his wand. Curses and jinxes were flying all around them. Most of them were being repelled by the giant's skin that was surrounding them, warding off any people that might interrupt.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort, Harry missed it just in time. Each taking turns at shooting jinxes at the other and the opposite dodging it went on for quite a while before Harry yelled Avada Kadavra. But Voldemort put up a shield. Harry started to shoot fire spells at it, in hopes of making it weaker. Finally it broke and a blue light was seen all around him, but cleared soon after.

"You will never kill me, Potter!" Was heard as he dodged another curse sent by Harry.

"I defeated you once, I can do it again, Densauge!" Said Harry making Voldemort go blind. "For once and for all! Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Harry with all his might. Thinking of Hermione as power surged through him. It hit Voldemort in the chest, and he saw him drop to the ground, but it didn't seem real. It was done, he had saved the wizarding world at last. Hermione would never hurt again.

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself, when nobody else can help   
Because you live, girl   
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

"You did it Harry! You did it! He's gone!" Hermione said clinging to him.

"I realized what power he didn't have." He said, referring to the prophecy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The power of love. Right before I killed him, I thought of you and I don't know… I was able to kill him…with my love," he said smiling down at her.

_**Because you live and breathe   
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help   
Because you live, girl   
My world has everything I need to survive**_

Hermione smiled back at him, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, 'Mione," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her.

_**Because you live, I live… I live**_


End file.
